Just me, my friends and I
by x2918
Summary: Haruno Sakura is a girl from Konoha who goes to Konoha High School. She has alot of friends who are always supportive. Will she be able to help her friends and all their problems? and bring happiness to them all? Friendship fic!


A/N: This is the first time I write a fanfic...and so please tell me the errors and all. Thanks! Dedicated to my friends and they are: tobi-sama!! and hinata-sempai!!

oh yea...I dont own naruto...

* * *

**Just Me, My Friends and I**

-THUD-

"Owwww"

"Sakura! Stop day dreaming!" whispered her friend, Yamanaka Ino. "Kakashi-sensei is going to catch you one day."

Haruno Sakura was an average student from Konoha High who just day dreams sometimes. She also has great friends:

Yamanaka Ino- Blonde, blue eyes, flirty, with an attitude when you make her mad.

Tenten- Brunette- brown eyes, prankster of the group, caring and always happy.

Hyuuga Hinata- Black hair, pearl eyes, nice, grew out of shyness; don't make her mad because she's dangerous at times.

Sakura herself is violent if you piss her off, smart, caring. She has pink hair and emerald eyes.

-THUD-

"Owwww"

"Are you day dreaming again?" asked Tenten.

"No." Sakura lied to her.

Hinata gave her one of those famous Hyuuga glares. Sakura felt uncomfortable and nervous.

"Ok! Ok! I was! You can stop with the glare now."

DDDDDDDRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!

"Ok, you may leave! Remember to do your homework over the weekend! Dismissed!" said Kakashi-sensei.

Everyone rushed out and began to go home.

"So, what are we going to do over the weekend?" asked Sakura.

"Hm…how about a sleepover at the Hyuuga's?" suggested Ino.

"Yea!" They all agreed.

"I need to get things ready then." said Hinata thoughtfully.

"Ok! Meet you all at Hinata's house at 5 today then!"

"Bye!"

"Bye! See you all later!"

"See you soon!"

As Sakura began to walk home, she started to day dream again. She didn't realize she dropped her book until someone called her.

"Sakura! You dropped your book!" It was Uchiha Sasuke and his friends. His friends were:

Uzumaki Naruto- Blonde spiky hair, blue eyes, hyper (don't give him sugar!!), loud and loves ramen.

Nara Shikamaru- Lazy, cloud watcher, genius and everything is always too troublesome to him.

Hyuuga Neji- Genius, cool, calm, Hinata's cousin and has long hair with pearl eyes.

Uchiha Sasuke was calm, cool, talented, arrogant at times, raven hair and onyx eyes. Fan girls usually run after him and his friends so at times they have to run away as fast as they can and hide!!! (-sweat drop-)

"Hello? Are you OK? You've been staring at me for a while now." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, sorry," Sakura began to blush a little. "Thanks for reminding me, I really wasn't paying attention.

"Here," as he handed her the book. "No need to thank me."

"HEY!! Sakura!! You want to come with us for some ramen?" Naruto suggested as he grinned widely.

"Thanks for the offer but maybe next time, OK?"

"Hey, what about ne-"

"OMG!! IT'S SASUKE-KUN AND HIS FRIENDS!!"

"Oh shoot!! We better run!!!!" shouted Neji.

"Yea!! Those girls are troublesome…"

"Talk to you later, Sakura!!!" Sasuke yelled as they ran away as fast as they can. They were grateful Sakura and her friends were not fan girls and are easy to talk to. (……Some faint even just looking at them….-sweat drop-)

Sakura laughed to herself all the way to her house. She got ready for the sleep over and went downstairs. Her mum was in the kitchen cleaning some pots and dishes.

"Mum!! I'm going for a sleepover at Hinata's house for the weekend!!"

"OK!! Just remember to finish your homework and don't exhaust yourself."

"Love you mum!!"

"Bye honey!"

Sakura was happy about today and the great weekend ahead but mostly because she met Sasuke. The Hyuuga's house was not really far off. It only took her a 10 minutes walk to reach there. When Sakura reached Hinata's house, the first thing she heard was a bloodcurdling scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Sakura burst into the house and ran upstairs. _'It's coming from upstairs.'_ She thought.

"Hinata!! Are you OK?!!"

"Yea, it's Ino who's not"

'_Ino? Hope this is not ba_-_'_

-SLAP-

"OOOOWWWWWW"

"HENTAI!!!"

Everybody sweat dropped.

"What's going on?" asked Sakura.

"I-Ino s-slapped Shikamaru a-and- "Hinata began but Tenten interrupted her.

"Well Ino went to the bathroom to get a shower and then she found Shika there and you know the rest."

"Oh"

"WAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE??!!!"

Everybody sweat dropped again.

"We w-were just h-hiding h-here from t-the f-fan girls." Shika stammered.

"WE?! THERE ARE MORE PEOPLE??!!"

Sakura, of course, she knew what he was talking about. She decided to solve this situation.

"Hey! Ino! I know about this!!"

"You do?" They were all relieved that Ino had calmed down.

"Yea, on my way home, I met Sasuke and his friends, and then a bunch of stupid fan girls came running after them so they had to run and hide somewhere and I guess that somewhere is here."

"Oh…"

After that, Sasuke came out from a closet, Naruto came out of Hinata's room and Neji came out from his room.

"Phew…I was hiding under the bed" said Neji.

"Me too!!"

"The closet"

"And me in the bathroom…bad choice." Shika sighed.

"Yea, I feel sorry for you, mate"

"Yep, unluckily for you, Ino was there." Said Tenten.

"The Hyuuga's house was the best place to hide because it has a lot of rooms and the security around the house is great."

"Well thanks for the compliments, Uchiha."

"Maybe we shouldn't go for ramen tonight," Shika suggested. "Too risky today."

"Yea, I agree Nara."

"Awwww…no ramen?" Naruto whined.

"Lucky for you, Naruto," Hinata smiled. "I bought instant ramen just this morning."

"REALLY??!"

"Yea"

"YEA!! THANKS HINATA-CHAN!! YOU'RE THE BEST!!!" he shouted and hugged her. Hinata who had a crush on Naruto was beet red. Everybody smiled and they all thought of the same thing, _'Happy couple'_

* * *

pliz review n tell me wat u think n help me improve a lil!! thanks... 


End file.
